Arvis
Arvis is a major antagonist of Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War. After the death of King Azmur, he becomes the emperor of Grannvale. Arvis is said to possess the "gift of Kings," a talent and toughness that he had even as a child, allowing him to lead Velthomer at an early age after his father's suicide. He is largely manipulated by Manfroy because he has minor Loptous blood, making him the key to Manfroy's dark ambitions. Biography Early Life Arvis was born as the first son of the duke of Velthomer (a dukedom in Grannvale), Victor, who was a reputed womanizer and cares little to nothing on his family. At the age of 7, Arvis witnessed his father hanging and killing himself after Victor's wife, Cigyun, had an affair with Prince Kurth of Grannvale, leaving him with Cigyun's favorite maid and his half-brother Azelle. Arvis was appointed as the next duke of Velthomer and worked his way to rise in position and power. Despite Azelle being born from a maid raped by Victor, the same maid mentioned earlier, Arvis deeply cared for his half-brother, saying that Azelle is one of the most important things in his life. Sigurd's Tale As Prince Kurth went to war with the nation of Isaach, Arvis was put in Belhalla to attend to King Azmur of Grannvale. When the Verdane forces assaulted Jungby, Arvis was sent rather late to quell the oppression. He met up with Sigurd and gave him a Silver Sword (on behalf of Prince Kurth). Arvis also learnt that Azelle had joined Sigurd's army and entrusted Sigurd with the task of keeping him safe. He then left Sigurd to the task of subduing Verdane's forces. As corruption and oppression ran rampant in and around Grannvale, Arvis had the ambition to build a world of eternal peace, with the people not having to suffer any longer. This led to him making contact with a dark bishop named Manfroy who helped him in exchange for the safety of the Lopto Sect. Arvis acted on this ambition when news of Prince Kurth's assassination arrived, with the blame placed on the House of Chalphy by Duke Lombard of Dozel and Duke Reptor of Friege. This was done through his scheme to supplant the other lords by having them fight one another, claiming the lands in Jugdral along the way. Arvis then proceeded to kill these lords when they were grievously weakened. He stayed by King Azmur's side, standing in as his loyal attendant. During this time, he had an affair with his confidant, Aida, who would later give birth his son, Saias. Arvis later found a lady named Deirdre lying unconscious outside Belhalla. He brought her into the the castle, where he eventually fell in love with her at first sight because she greatly resembled his mother. He wed her at an unspecified point of time in the game, without any knowledge that he had fallen into Manfroy's trap. He heard rumors that Sigurd's wife went missing and suspected that Deirdre was the one that went missing which led to him carefully watching Sigurd. Arvis was eventually chosen to be the heir of Azmur, where he would be given the position of Emperor until his son grew old enough to succeed him. When news of Sigurd's army approaching Belhalla reached him, Arvis devised a plan to trick the army into its demise. He first sent Lombard to wage a battle with the army, during which he was slain. As Sigurd's army approached the outskirts of Belhalla, he sent Reptor onto the battlefield. As Reptor proceeded to carry out Arvis' orders, Arvis suddenly turned on him and cooperated with Sigurd to end his life, having his troop of mages bombard Reptor with spells from afar. Arvis proceeded to instruct Aida to direct Sigurd's army to Belhalla. Arvis and the Roten Ritter then held an elaborate ceremony to greet Sigurd's army on their victorious return to Belhalla in an attempt to meet with King Azmur to dispel the slander placed on the Chalphy name. However, this ceremony was a disguise to his true motives, in which he sentenced them to their deaths and abruptly attacked them in what would be later known as the Battle of Belhalla. He then taunts Sigurd by allowing him to see Deirdre for the last time to check to see whether she was in fact his wife. Upon confirming that Sigurd's missing wife was in fact Deirdre, Arvis used his personal tome Valflame to kill Sigurd while his mage unit cast a mass-Meteor shower to seemingly obliterate the rest of Sigurd's army. Following this, he investigated Deirdre's past and discovered that she was in fact his half sister, but his feelings for her hadn't changed, and simply tried his best to not let her find out the truth. The sorrow that Deirdre would feel of knowing their relation to each other was the most unbearable thing for him. Seliph's Tale With the death of Sigurd, Arvis remained the sole power of Grannvale, and was eventually crowned as Emperor. He successfully created a peaceful regime in Grannvale that lasted for approximately ten years, and was also blessed with twin children, Julius and Julia, with Deirdre. After this, the situation began to go downhill. Seven years before the start of the events of the second generation, Manfroy offered Julius the Dark Tome of Loptous. Upon reading the tome, Julius was possessed by Loptous and his personality and character were drastically warped. Arvis was unable to stop this from occurring, as Julius was designated to be the next Emperor of Grannvale as decreed by Azmur in the first generation. Arvis could only watch on helplessly as the Empire which he painstakingly built was destroyed, with Julius adopting oppressive measures in his ruling. These measures included children being hunted in order to be sacrificed to Loptous, alongside the extermination of any form of resistance. Deirdre was also slain by Julius, but not before she managed to teleport Julia to safety. In addition, Aida was killed while protecting Saias from Manfroy and the Loptyrian cult. Eventually, Arvis realized that he had been manipulated all along by Manfroy, and attempted to atone for this sin by preventing as many casualties in the child hunting as he could. He eventually faced off against the Liberation Army led by the son of Sigurd, Seliph, while leading the defenses of Chalphy Castle. Before doing so, however, he sent out a bishop with Tyrfing and several children, intending for Seliph to receive the sword and rescue the children. Arvis was eventually slain by the Liberation Army, avenging Sigurd's death. However, after the end of the Holy War, Seliph realized that Arvis was unable to escape the cruel tidings of fate which led him to carry out atrocious acts throughout the course of his life. Gallery FETCG Arvis 01.png|Arvis' Artwork from Fire Emblem: Trading Card Game FESK Arvis 03.png|Arvis' Artwork from Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War FESK Arvis 04.png|Arvis' Artwork from Fire Embelm Treasure (1st Gen.) FESK Arvis 02.png|Arvis' Artwork from Fire Emblem Treasure (2nd Gen.) Navigation Category:Fire Emblem Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Anti-Villain Category:Tragic Category:Deceased Category:On & Off Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Male Category:Murderer Category:Remorseful